House Lomasa
Known as the House of Bulls, House Lomasa is a Noble House with a rich history, a distinctive identity, and a claim to having been one of the two founding Houses of the Empire of Fastheld, along with the former House Kahar. Generally hale and jovial by nature, House Lomasa is known for its tenacious devotion to the Imperial Bloodline and its propensity for grand celebrations. If a major tournament, party or holiday feast is in the offing, it is a safe bet that a Lomasa will play a critical role in planning it. Unfaltering supportive of the Empire and all that it stands for, House Lomasa is generally quite open in its dealings with other Great Noble Houses. If they're upset with you, they'll let you know; if they're happy with you, you'll never find a more loyal ally; if you have nothing of interest, they'll generally ignore you. Although it may not be as politically shrewd as House Zahir, or as economically adept as House Driscol, House Lomasa enjoys a generally neutral niche that has made it a jack of all proverbial political trades, though a master of none. However, that is not to say that House Lomasa is not without specialties. When it comes to arms and armor, House Lomasa harbors some of the finest smiths in the Empire. The same can be said about their cooks and brewers, for you will find no finer ales or meat than one prepared by a chef of House Lomasa - even if that chef is not of Noble blood. Personality With a love of laughing, drinking, feasting, and fighting, the cultural identity of the House of Bulls is as emblematic as it is defined. They are strong, stubborn, and exceptional warriors, being skilled with many weapon and armor styles. Usually tall and fair-haired in appearance, they are loyal to a fault though quick to anger if slighted in any way. They rarely back down from a challenge, and - when it comes to alcohol - they can drink just about anyone under the table with room left for more. They are often selfless in regards to personal safety, and would gladly charge into the jaws of death itself if the cause was just the deed noble. If there's a good fight to be had, then the Lomasa attitude is that they'll be first in line to meet it, bloodline be damned. This reckless attitude sometimes earns them the ire of more refined Nobles - such as those of House Zahir - who think that a Noble's place is that of a general, letting hired guards of more common blood do the dirty work for them. However, while Lomasa often make excellent warriors, they work best under the command of a more tactical mind; their combat mantra of "You Point And I'll Punch" is ill suited to logistics and management, and better served in the frontlines, inspiring fellow soldiers with their optimistic views on winning the day and overcoming each and every challenge that arises. Equality Though the citizens of Fastheld have long held established views on the roles of men and women within the Empire - an attitude that has only recently started to become more liberal - House Lomasa has had a tradition of ignoring gender roles entirely, and has long been a House of equals. Indeed, some of the most beloved of Lomasa women have been those who can prove that they are just as good as men are at everything, with House Lomasa judging on merit and deed, rather than sex. The women of House Lomasa have been restricted only by social conventions in what they can accomplish, and many Noble woman jumped at the chance of being permitted into the Imperial Watch when it was announced that female officers were to become a reality. House Knights As House Lomasa has always been known for their gregarious nature, the Order of the Silver Tankard was formed with the best and brightest that House Lomasa has to offer in mind. Membership into the Order is usually vied for by frequent tournament champions and former soldiers alike, with both of which remaining quite abundant among the House's nobility and looking for a new way to seek the adventure and glory they so crave. The Order is tasked with patrolling the Lomasa townships of East Leg, Elkmont and Westwatch, though are also frequently seen representing their House at races and tourneys all across Fastheld when the need arises. Application has typically been merited on the amount of military service one has had, or how well a particular potential has performed at tournament. Great emphasis is made on one's ability with a horse. In keeping with Lomasa tradition, women are allowed to apply for Knighthood within the House, but the Order remains an entirely Noble one. Their standard is a pair of foaming silver tankards clinking together. House Guard Territory House Lomasa territory covers the northeastern reaches of the Empire of Fastheld, holding everything north of the Fastheld River, and east of Northreach Road. It includes the townships of Bull's Run, East Leg, and the exceptionally large - though not modernly developed - city of Elkmont, the Lomasa seat of power. Heraldry House Lomasa is represented by a white bull of a field that is vertically half black, and half saddle-brown. Naming Convention First names in House Lomasa tend to be six or seven letters long, usually two syllables, commonly featuring the sounds 'or', 'an' and 'ar' within the name. Examples: Hartnek, Norran, Milora, Arturo. Category:Book of the White Tree Category:House Lomasa